Our Past is a Part of Our Future
by EbonyLeafStar
Summary: Kyoya and Haruhi were once childhood friends, but after an accident which left both of them motherless they made a deal to forget one another completly. A deal that was never truly kept, now nine years later one broken heart will manage to find the other


_**Nine Years Ago**_

_"Hurry up Kyoya; Kotoko and Haruhi are already here." His mother calls from downstairs._

_"Yes mother, I'm coming." Seven-year old Kyoya Ootori calls to his mother and hurries out of his room and down the stairs. 'Haruhi Fujioka, daughter of mother's best friend and the only girl to ever continually make me mad, yet I find her incredibly entertaining to be around even after four years of friendship.' He thinks heading downstairs and into the den, only to be jumped from behind by a small brown-haired girl, causing both of them to fall on the ground._

_"Got you Kyoya," he hears the six-year old girl laugh and help him get up._

_"You get me every time you come over Haruhi," he growls. "How is this time any different from the last?"_

_"I'm sorry, should I stop?" she asks looking up at him in almost a pouting manner._

_He is about to call her on it, but then he turns and looks at her. 'Curse those big brown eyes,' he groans inwardly, knowing he couldn't refuse her anything after she looks at him like that. "No Haruhi like I said you do it every time, by now I should learn to expect it." He sighs as she smiles and grabs his arm, leading him into the den where their mothers were waiting._

_"Kyoya, Haruhi what would you two like to do today?" Terumi Ootori asks the two kids._

_"Park," they answered simultaneously "The big one over by the movie theatre." _

_"You two could almost be twins with the way you two do that so well." Kotoko laughs getting up, as Terumi pulls out her phone to call a driver to take them._

_In the car Kyoya found himself sitting next to Kotoko, during their car rides to wherever they were going that day, each mother would take the other's child in order to talk to them. Kyoya found it to be a waste of time, but at the same time he found himself liking Kotoko Fujioka a lot, so he never complained. "So Kyoya, how's school for you so far, do you enjoy it?" she asks_

_"It's boring and too easy." He answers looking over to Haruhi, who was laughing with his mother._

_"Well you are a smart kid Kyoya, but you know your mother is concerned about you not having any other friends but Haruhi." She sighs, concern showing on her face._

_"The only friend I need is Haruhi," he states turning his head away from Haruhi and his mother to look at Kotoko._

_"There's always going to be someone else you will need in your life Kyoya. Haruhi can't give you everything." She says smiling and looking over to her daughter. "Not that she wouldn't try if you asked, but it's always good to have other friends by your side you can trust. Do you understand Kyoya?"_

_"Yes Kotoko," he says looking down at his hands, but looking up slightly to see his mother hugging Haruhi tightly. He catches Haruhi's eye and she only smiles warmly at him._

_"You are going to grow up to be an incredible man Kyoya. You're smart, handsome, and can manipulate anyone to do what you want. Just don't get yourself in trouble later on kay?" She laughs hugging him tightly._

_'I can manipulate anyone it seems, but Haruhi.' He thinks hugging her back tightly, just as the limo swerves sharply. He can hear Haruhi scream for only a moment and tries to look for her, before Kotoko holds him even tighter intending to protect him from whatever was happening._

_"Kyoya, will you promise me something?" Kotoko asks as Kyoya closed his eyes in fear when it felt as though the limo was lifted off of the ground._

_"Of, of course Kotoko what is it?" he asks his eyes still closed and he feels himself shaking violently and clutching Kotoko for dear life_

_"I promise to protect you from this, but if I don't make it…will you always protect Haruhi?" she asks holding him even tighter as he hears and feels the limo crashes into the ground, causing broken glass to shatter everywhere._

_"Yes Kotoko of course I will. I…love Haruhi and will do anything for her." He states opening his eyes after it seems the car has stopped completely, only to see Kotoko bleeding badly in front of him, but still managing to smile and form the words 'thank you' with her mouth before closing her eyes. "Kotoko, Kotoko please wake up Kotoko." He asks shaking her and trying to get anything out of her._

_"Terumi, Terumi please wake up Terumi," he hears Haruhi's weak voice from the other side .She sounded like she was on the verge of tears._

_"Haruhi, Haruhi are you okay?" Kyoya asks not being able to see anything from the amount of dust and wreckage._

_"Kyoya…I think so, but I think my leg is stuck. I can't feel my arm and I can't get Terumi to open her eyes. Kyoya what do I do, how's mom?" she asks the sound of her voice making Kyoya think she had actually begun to cry._

_"I, I don't know Haruhi I'm sorry I can't get Kotoko to answer me either. Haruhi I'm sorry," he says desperate to see his own mother's face and without realizing it he had begun to cry as well, completely ignoring the sharp pain in his legs._

_"Damn this was one bad accident, c'mon let's try to move some of this stuff to check inside." He hears a voice outside about three minutes later._

_"Man, do you think anyone could survive a wreck like this?" another asked_

_"There's only one way to find out, help me open this door." The first one tells the other._

_"Kyoya-?" Haruhi asks nervously, still not moving from Terumi's side._

_"It's going to be okay Haruhi, I promise," he tries to assure her holding Kotoko's body protectively, her breathing getting slower and slower. 'Please Kotoko, please wake up.' He thinks, as bright sunlight enters the car. Blinking his eyes a few times he sees two pairs of unfamiliar eyes staring at him in shock._

_"Hey, there's a kid in here hurry up and help me." The man calls behind him._

_"There's another kid over here boss she looks fine, but I need help over here." Kyoya hears from the other side, as someone helps him out of the limo._

_"Kyoya are you okay? I heard it was a sprained ankle." Haruhi asks running over to him in the waiting room of the hospital later, after finally getting out of her own room and heading to the cafeteria for some juice._

_"I'm fine Haruhi it's only sprained; beside it's better than yours, you got a broken arm and a badly bruised leg." He points out as she sits down next to him and hands him his juice pack_

_"Oh shut up, hey where'd Fuyumi go?" she asks._

_"Bathroom," he answers. "Are you sure you're okay Haruhi? You're still looking extremely pale."_

_"I've been better Kyoya, what if our mothers don't make it?" she asks nervously._

_Remembering how much of their mothers blood was on the two of them when they got to the hospital, he was surprised they made it to the hospital at all. "I, I don't know the answer to that Haruhi I'm sorry."_

_"Not your fault you were there too, but I can't help but feel if we never asked to go to the park we would still all be a your house laughing and playing until one of us fell asleep." She sighs and sounding on the verge of tears again._

_"I'm thinking the same thing, but we can't think like that Haruhi, or the guilt will eat us whole." He tries to reassure her and puts an arm around her shoulders._

_"You're right Kyoya, I know you are but what if-"she was cut off as the doors opened wide revealing their fathers walking out; they both jump up and wait for them to speak._

_"Kyoya, Haruhi-san, I'm sorry to say that both of your mothers died from the accident." Yoshio tells them._

_Haruhi immediately runs over to her father, her tears flowing and hugs him tightly muttering 'I'm sorry,' over and over. Kyoya simply goes over to his father and bows his head in understanding. "I'm truly sorry father."_

_"It wasn't your fault, but for you and Haruhi-san to be the only survivors of that wreck is a miracle in itself." Yoshio tells him placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll go get your sister and we should all go home."_

_"Yes father," he bows looking over to Haruhi again before following his father out of the hospital._

_"Haruhi how are you holding up?" Kyoya asks finding her in front of her mother's shrine about a week later_

_"Not well, what about you Kyoya?" she asks pointing a little ways down to where his mother's shrine was._

_"About the same, are you still blaming yourself?" he asks, when she doesn't answer he sighs, walks over to her, and pulls her into a hug._

_"They won't stop Kyoya." She cries into his shoulder. "The nightmares won't stop, every time I close my eyes I see Terumi smiling sadly and dying right in front of me."_

_"I see the same thing Haruhi only it's Kotoko I see." He admits looking down at the shrine. "It's hard for me even to be standing in front of her grave without feeling guilty for not protecting her."_

_"Kyoya I've been thinking, maybe it's best we don't see each other anymore." She mutters pulling away and looking right at him. "We both remind each other too much of what happened maybe, maybe it's best if we just try to forget one another completely."_

_Kyoya wanted to tell her that was a horrible idea and that simply trying to forget one another would be impossible and that it would break him in half, but his promise to Kotoko rings through his head. "Will you always protect Haruhi?" If Haruhi thought that this was the best way to go about this, then he wouldn't argue with her. 'Curse those eyes of hers.' he thinks "…okay, if you think this is for the best, then you were never a part of my life Haruhi." He says pushing her away and holding out his hand._

_"And you were never a part of mine Kyoya," she smiles weakly taking his hand and shaking it._

_As he watches her leave he couldn't help but know that in his heart he would never be able forget the girl that was will always be a part of his past._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present Day<strong>_

Kyoya jolts out of bed the memory of the small girl walking away from him still very fresh in his mind. 'Damn it, why the hell would I remember that memory now of all times,' he wonders finding his glasses on his nightstand, memories of last night flooding back to mind. 'Oh that's right, Haruhi transferred to Ouran yesterday. I wonder if she realizes it's the same school I attend, or if as usual she's completely oblivious.' He sighs. He never told anyone what really happened between him and Haruhi, not even his sister or father and he planned to keep it that way. He gets out of bed and ready for school, before turning on his laptop to see Haruhi's name and profile still on the screen. 'Oh well the schools big enough to keep us from one another. I'm sure I can still keep our promise.' With that thought in his mind he grabs his jacket and heads downstairs.

"Kyoya Mon-Ami, why are you almost late every day?" Tamaki asks his friend later, as he walks into his classroom.

"Tamaki, unlike you I have business to take care of that requires me to stay up very late at night." He growls at his friend and sits down in his seat.

"Ever since school started up again Kyoya, you've been even colder to everyone around you than usual. I'm only worried for you." Tamaki notes

"How did you come up with that conclusion, when all you asked me was why I am almost late every morning?" Kyoya asks already annoyed.

"I don't know you've just been acting…different since school started again, you haven't been seeing someone have you?" he asks. Seeing Kyoya's face go from annoyed to bewildered makes Tamaki think he hit a nerve. "That's it isn't it Kyoya, you've actually fallen in love."

"Idiot, I have done no such thing." He snaps hitting Tamaki with one of his books he pulls out from his bag. 'Besides, I've only been in love once and that ended with the two of us agreeing to never see each other again.'

"You didn't have to hit me," he complains, as more students and their teacher walks in.

"It's hard not to hit someone who deserves it moron." He states, as the bell rings and the teacher begins.

Later in the lunchroom Kyoya was sitting with the rest of the members of a club that Tamaki had started two years ago when he entered high school. At first the idea of entertaining a bunch of bored girls after school seemed like a horrible and worthless idea to Kyoya, but after realizing he could put his business skills to work by working as an accountant, rather than a host he finally agreed to join. The club consisted of six members Tamaki Suoh and himself, two third year students Mitsukuni Haninozuka, or 'Hunny' for short, and Takashi Morinozuka, or 'Mori' for short and the Hitachiin twins Hikaru and Kaoru, who Tamaki deemed the 'Devil Twins.' The 'Host Club,' as they were called had lunch together every day for reasons unknown to Kyoya.

"Hikaru, Kaoru that new honor student is in your class right?" Tamaki asks, causing Kyoya to lose his concentration for a moment and type a complete random sentence on his laptop.

"Yeah, but he doesn't talk much and mostly keeps to himself." Hikaru, Kyoya guessed, says.

"I don't think I've seen him without a textbook in his hand since he started school." The other, Kaoru says.

'He-?' Kyoya thinks looking up for a moment to see if they're joking. "They can't be serious with those big brown eyes of hers, there's no way she can be mistaken for a guy.' He thinks finding her file again on his laptop and taking a look at it. 'I suppose this is her middle school picture though, maybe she's changed her appearance.'

"Oh look there he is." Hikaru says suddenly pointing towards the entrance to the dining room.

"I thought he ate his lunch in the classroom. He must've gotten lost." Kaoru notes.

Kyoya looks up from his laptop once again and sees a very different looking Haruhi, hair cut very short, glasses far too big and old-fashioned for her, and not wearing the uniform, not to his surprise, but wearing what looks like one of her father's old outfits. 'Though the clothes and glasses don't suit her that is definitely Haruhi Fujioka.' He sighs wishing for a moment to see the eyes he was still in love with. 'After all these years it seems I still can't forget her.' Laughing to himself he focuses again on his laptop. Making sure he doesn't eye contact with her, as she finally seems to realize she walked into the wrong room and leaves.

That night the dream he had been attempting to forget all day keeps creeping back into his mind, though the physical wounds he received that day had healed long ago the mental ones would never leave he was sure of that. 'Damn it, even nine years later I can still see Kotoko's face in that limo and even her last words are still clear in my mind.' He sighs closing his laptop and falling on his bed hoping sleep would come easily to him tonight. 'Now that I think about it Haruhi never mentioned if my own mother ever told her anything, but I never told her what her mother asked me to do so I guess it's only fair.'

He never wanted to admit it, but cutting Haruhi out of his life that day had actually helped a great deal. People tell him he only got more cold and calculating, but he didn't care. If it meant forgetting the dreadful scene he witnessed that day he had been willing to do anything. 'I was seven years old; no kid at that age should experience what I did.' He thinks rolling onto his side. 'Yet even then I couldn't forget her face and now she's back in my life, but we made a promise and I don't plan on breaking it anytime soon, so I'll just have to avoid her.' He decides falling into another restless sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day Kyoya did his best to avoid class 1-A, though Haruhi had changed her appearance completely he knew that the only difference in himself was his voice and he was taller. One look and Haruhi would surely at least think that she had seen him once before, after all they had been best friends. He knew she was smart and it wouldn't take her long to figure out who he was and that was something he couldn't risk happening.<p>

The Host Club was almost closed for the day and Kyoya was, as usual on his laptop dealing with the clubs finances when Tamaki decides he wants to test the rose petals again. Sighing at his friends' stupidity Kyoya gathers the rest of the club together in their usual positions behind Tamaki and turned on the machine to have rose petals fly from seemingly nowhere. The door suddenly opens to reveal who else, but Haruhi Fujioka the girl he had been trying to avoid. "Welcome," he says with the others and smiles, but is waiting for her reaction. 'Shit.' He thinks, as she steps back startled.

"Oh it's just the honor student, what are you doing in here?" the twins ask.

"I was just looking for a quiet place to study, I'm sorry I didn't realize there were people in here." She bows nervously looking from one member to another. Her eyes rest on Kyoya, as if trying to figure something out, after a few dreadful moments of them staring one another down realization and dread is shown on her face and she drops what she's holding. The books and her bag hit the floor with a loud crash and she holds her hands up to cover her opened mouth. "It can't be…Kyoya?" she asks the rest of the members turn to him, as he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in.

"It's been a long time…Haruhi."

"Ouran Academy…damn it I knew that name sounded familiar when I applied." Haruhi groans slapping her hand to her face in frustration. "Well met Kyoya, I had a bad feeling when we parted that I would be the one to break our promise."

The rest of the club look from Haruhi to Kyoya then back to Haruhi, before one of the twins finally says "You're acting to far familiar with our Shadow King honor student."

"Is that what you're called now Kyoya, though I suppose it fits." She laughs weakly and picks up her things from the floor. "My apologies Hikaru, should I be calling him Senpai?"

"How-?" he could only stammer, as he realized she guessed the right twin.

What, that is your name isn't it?" she asks getting up then pointing to Kaoru. "And you're the younger twin Kaoru right?"

"Well you haven't changed much, still able to see through everyone you meet I see." Kyoya notes, watching the twins shocked faces was just hilarious.

"Kyoya, how do you know him?" Tamaki asks quietly.

'Oh right, they still think Haruhi is a boy.' He thinks turning back to her and remembering that there was two spare uniforms in the back. "Haruhi, I can't take you seriously wearing that. We have a spare uniform in the back and Mori-senpai I believe you have an extra pair of contacts. Please let Haruhi have them. Haruhi if you would kindly change in the room provided in the back." Kyoya asks her, making sure to use only her name to make sure the others wouldn't realize her secret, as Mori throws her a small box.

"Still as bossy as ever eh Kyoya," she sighs catching the box, but walking into the back room anyways.

"Yet you always listen and do what I ask." He retorts as the changing room curtain closes.

"That's only because the last time I didn't listen to you I tripped and fell into a pond. I guess old habits die hard, though I'm still positive you were the one who pushed me into the pond." He hears her growl.

'She actually remembers that far back; I guess the whole cutting each other out of our lives didn't work as well as either of us hoped.' He smirks.

He's suddenly ambushed by five pairs of eyes that want to know what the hell is going on. "Kyo-chan, do you know Haru-chan?" Hunny asks.

"Yes Senpai, we were at one time good childhood friends."

"Kyoya-senpai, friends with a commoner?" the twins say looking at one another, then back to him. "That's really hard to imagine."

"Our mothers were good friends and don't call Haruhi a commoner." He snaps, causing the twins to immediately back off.

"Is this why you've been in a bad mood since school started back up?" Tamaki asks. "Because of Haruhi?"

"I have not been in a bad mood." He tries telling him "It's just, how do you deal seeing someone who you cut out of your life for nine years and one whose mother saved your life."

"Let's not forget your mother saved mine Kyoya." Haruhi growls.

Turning away from the others he sees Haruhi step out, wearing the standard girls' uniform and her glasses no longer on her face. The other's reactions were priceless. Tamaki's face went bright red and he was muttering 'cute,' the twins were staring open-mouthed, Hunny was smiling widely, and Mori was nodding as if he liked this appearance much better.

"What's with them?" she asks going over to stand in front of Kyoya.

"They thought you were a boy." He explains simply. "With the way you were dressed it almost seemed like you were, but with your father doing what he does I suppose being mistaken a boy isn't a big deal to you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing at all I rather liked your father, though I only met him once."

"You saw him that day at the hospital and again at the funeral."

"I meant that time on your fifth birthday, you really think I want to remember him trying to comfort you as you cried into his arms?"

"I suppose not…sorry"

"Kyoya-senpai, why didn't you tell us she was a girl if you already knew?" the twins ask tired of not being a part of their conversation.

"No more importantly, why were you there when she was crying, and what do you mean her mother saved your life?" Tamaki asks.

"First, I found it amusing that you all believed her to be a boy that's why I stayed silent second…" He looks at Haruhi In concern.

"I doesn't matter our deal's already been broken, you may as well tell them what happened back then" she sighs going over to sit on one of the couches.

"You all know how my mother died; it was one of the biggest car disasters of the year." Kyoya starts going over to sit next to Haruhi. The others sitting all around them.

"It was in all the papers too, something about the crash not being an accident." Hunny says.

"It had something to do with wanting revenge on the Ootori family wasn't it?" The twins ask.

"And how everyone involved in the accident died, except for you Kyoya," Mori adds.

"Yes, Yes, and not exactly, before the paper and news went out my family altered it. Something about protecting Haruhi's family. My mother and I weren't the only ones in the limo at the time." He says trying to find the right words to explain the memory of what had happened.

"My mother and I were also in the car, there were two survivors of the crash Kyoya was one…and I was the other." Haruhi speaks up.

"Look before the actual accident we were on our way to play at the park for the day. So either the people who deliberately crashed into our limo didn't know it wasn't my father's, or they knew his wife was in the car. "Kyoya tells them the memory, of course, still vague.

"I know none of us have asked because at the time you were only seven, but how on earth did you two survive a crash like that Kyo-chan?" Hunny asks.

"There was an investigation afterwards and they said that no one should have been able to survive, they said it was a miracle you just ended up with a sprained ankle." The twins add.

"If it helps I ended up with a bruised leg and broken arm." Haruhi laughs weakly.

The only thing I can explain is that Haruhi's mother protected me." Kyoya sighs. "Though I really don't know how."

"It was the same for me. Kyoya's mother protected me and I don't know how. We both should've been hurt a lot worse than we were." Haruhi says looking at her hands which had begun to shake from the memory. "All I really remember is a lot of noise, sharp pains in my arm, my leg feeling like it was being crushed, and never being as terrified as I was."

"Even more than your fear of thunderstorms?" Kyoya asks jokingly, trying to ease her memory of the crash.

"You're never going to forget that one night are you?" she sighs turning to him in annoyance.

"Of course not, how often do you get a terrified five-year old girl asking if she could sleep next to you." He laughs earning glances of disbelief from the others. "Don't even look at me like that I was only six. She was spending the night at my place and there was a bad storm outside. I wasn't just going to send her away when she was crying."

"As I recall, you woke up the next morning and scared me to death with the way you were acting." She notes. "Do you still wake up like that?"

"Yeah, Tono got an alarm clock thrown at him the last time he tried to wake Kyoya-senpai." The twins laugh.

"Tono?" she asks looking at all of them and realizing she still didn't know some of them.

"The tall blonde one staring at you," they answer, as she turns to look at Tamaki.

"It's nice to meet you Princess, I'm Tamaki Suoh." He says standing up and taking her hand.

"Tamaki Suoh…oh you must be the chairman's son it's nice to meet you, though you already know I'm Haruhi Fujioka." She smiles sweetly, causing Tamaki to stagger back and fall back into his chair.

I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Hunny and this-"Hunny tells her pointing to himself then pulling Mori next to him. "Is Takashi Morinozuka, but you can call him Mori."

"It's nice to meet you both, really." She smiles warmly.

"And you already know the twins and myself." Kyoya notes.

"A host club…there's something I would have never expected you to be a part of Kyoya, oh I'm sorry Kyoya-senpai right?" she laughs.

"You don't have to bother with formalities Haruhi; we've known each other far too long." He sighs "And I only do this clubs finances. I'm not one for entertaining."

"I don't understand something," Tamaki says rather seriously, almost scaring the ones in the room who knew him well. "When Haruhi came in she said something about breaking a promise and then Kyoya mentions not seeing one another for nine years. I don't want to be rude, but what on earth happened after the accident?"

"Boss you don't even know the accident we're talking about. You were in France with your mother when this happened" The twins argue.

"No I don't, but I still want to know what happened."

"Just look up 'Terumi Ootori's death' you'll find a link." Kyoya tells him, as the others look at him in shock and Haruhi flinches next to him. "What, he may as well know what happened."

"I have a question too," Hunny says. "After an accident like that, how did you two…you know handle it? I'm sure the physical pain was bad, but surely the mental pain was worse."

"It was Senpai, a lot worse. I would wake up screaming and every time I closed my eyes I would see the face of a woman dying in front of me." Kyoya states

"It was the same for me." Haruhi adds sadly. "They wouldn't stop I couldn't blink without being reminded of what happened."

"So, when Haruhi and I met up at our mother's shrines we made a deal to cut one another out of our lives completely. Every time I used to see Haruhi, before we met up. I was only reminded of what happened and how I couldn't help her mother in any way." Kyoya explains "But, now it's nine years later and here we are."

"The nightmares couldn't have just stopped by cutting Haruhi out of your life though." Hunny points out.

"Of course they didn't, so I buried myself in learning about my family's company and school studies to keep my mind occupied." He says.

"Our mothers were right." Haruhi laughs "We really were too much alike Kyoya, after we made our promise that day I did the exact same thing and buried myself in studying."

"Well that explains some things, you have to be really smart to get the scholarship for this school and in the past you had no desire at all to study or do schoolwork at all."

"Point taken," she sighs. "Actually if the rest of you don't mind …can I talk to Kyoya alone for a bit?"

"Why not we have to head home anyways." The twins say grabbing their things "We'll talk to you tomorrow Haruhi and you should keep that uniform, you look a hell of a lot better dressed like that." With that they left the clubroom.

"We'll head out too, but we hope to see you tomorrow Haru-chan." Hunny waves climbing on Mori's shoulders, as they leave the room.

"I'll leave too and I'm truly sorry about both of your losses." Tamaki sighs "See you both tomorrow," as he too finally leaves the room and leaves the two of them alone.

* * *

><p>"Neither of us truly kept our promise did we?" she asks so quietly Kyoya almost misses it.<p>

"No, I don't think so." He sighs "That was you wasn't it, the one who always sent me a rose every year on my birthday?" he asks trying to relieve the tension in the room.

"What about the lilies sent to my house on mine?" she retorts reminding him of just how much he missed her witty remarks.

"Haruhi it may no longer matter, but what were your real feelings when we made that promise in front of your mother's shrine?" he asks.

"…Broken," she answers. "When I left the graveyard that day I felt broken. I wanted you to stay in my life, but at the same time I felt like whenever you saw me at some point you were just going to disappear because I reminded you far too much of what happened. The only thing I could think of doing was to let you forget me completely and maybe then you would return to the Kyoya I knew before the accident."

"At the age of six you were able to think all of that?" he asks, even though knowing it was probably the wrong thing to say.

"I made a promise to Terumi, before she died and the only way I could think of to keep the promise was to have you forget me completely." She mutters.

"Wait were those her last words?" He asks turning to face her. "Please Haruhi what did she say to you?"

"Haruhi I already know I'm not going to make this…please promise me you'll protect Kyoya in any way you can. I know you're the only one I can ask to do this for me Haruhi, so please?" she repeats tears starting to form at the corners of her eyes. "I agreed, she smiled at me, closed her eyes and it was about that time I think I heard you calling out my mother's name."

Daringly, he pulls her closer to him. "Haruhi, maybe it was our mothers who knew each other to well. Kotoko asked me to do to the same thing and protect you in any way." He says, after hearing that he sees her tears finally began to fall down her face.

"Damn it, I haven't cried since we made that promise nine years ago." She says trying to dry her face. "I promised myself I wouldn't cry over our mothers ever again."

"You are a strong woman Haruhi and I really respect that, but I think you can cry for multiple reasons here." He sighs as she clings to him. "And damn it Haruhi the only reason I agreed to that promise was because I thought it would protect you from me. Everything you just said about your fear of losing me was the same for me. The day we parted was the day I broke completely, all because I thought I was protecting you."

"So we were both broken fools trying to forget what happened in the past." She laughs weakly trying to dry her tears.

"We don't have to be anymore. Haruhi I loved you back then and I still love you now, will you accept me back into your life?" he asks.

"We've been breaking our promise for nine years Kyoya." She laughs laying her head on his shoulder "Of course I'll take you back into my life. We must really be meant to be because I loved you since way back then and still do even now."

"Good so you don't mind me doing this?" he asks leaning down to kiss her softly on her lips.

"Only if you don't mind me doing this." She smirks kissing him back more fiercely.

"I love you, and plan to keep my promise to your mother and protect you." They end up saying at the same time, causing both of them to laugh.

"I guess our past," Haruhi smiles.

"Is now a huge part of our future together." Kyoya laughs leaning down again to kiss her again. Even though their past still haunts them Kyoya realizes as long as she's by his side they can overcome any obstacle.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I decided to redo this story and I like this version a lot better. I still don't know where this idea came from, but those are the best kind of stories right? Thank you all for reading this and I hope you liked it. xD <strong>


End file.
